


SOS She's in disguise

by JustAnImaginativeRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fausse identité, Lily version masculine, M/M, Mensonges et trahisons, Passion destructrice, Transformation en homme, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnImaginativeRavenclaw/pseuds/JustAnImaginativeRavenclaw
Summary: Alors que Lily et James se retrouvent à devoir cohabiter avec Sirius et Remus dans le manoir des Black, Lily finit par craquer. Elle est en effet désespérément amoureuse de Sirius Black alors que celui-ci est gay et en couple avec Remus.Mais peut-être qu'une potion peut tout arranger ?Ou au contraire tout détruire.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	SOS She's in disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurplePlumPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlumPie/gifts).



> Pour toi PurplePlumPie ! Cette fois-ci je suis bien décidée à écrire la suite.

“Bon sang mais qu’es-tu en train de faire, Lily Potter ?”

C’était ce qu’elle s’était dit au cours de la transaction puis durant tout le trajet du retour au 12 Square Grimmaurd. En insistant bien sur le “Potter”. Oh, Lily n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui dise que ce qu’elle faisait était complètement immoral en plus d’être condamnable par la loi. Elle en était parfaitement consciente. 

Au départ ça n’avait été qu’une idée absurde, un fantasme malsain qu’elle n’avait jamais pensé concrétiser. Puis il y avait eu cette rencontre avec ce jeune potionniste, Archie Atkinson, lors du dîner annuel des Aurors. La conversation, bien avinée, avait dérivé sur les potions particulièrement difficiles à réaliser et la question lui avait finalement échappé. 

“Dis, tu penses que tu serais capable de la faire ?” 

Elle l’avait instantanément regrettée. Heureusement, Archie ne semblait pas lui en avoir tenu rigueur. Du moins c’était ce qu’elle avait cru sur le coup. 

Parce qu’il avait fini par la recontacter. Et à partir de là tout s’était enchaîné à une vitesse folle, de sorte qu’à peine une semaine plus tard elle s’était retrouvée dans cette ruelle malfamée, à échanger 60 gallions contre une petite fiole remplie d’un liquide sombre. “Tout va dépendre de ton métabolisme, mais je pense qu’avec ça t’auras de quoi tenir une semaine,” lui avait assuré Archie. À 60 gallions les 30 cl, il avait intérêt d’avoir raison. Mais bon, de toute façon c’était pas comme si elle allait faire ça toute sa vie, non ? C’était juste pour voir… C’était… C’était juste pour tester.

Arrivée entre les numéros 11 et 13, Liily n’eut qu'à répéter les mots « 12, square Grimmaurd », pour que la vieille demeure des Black surgisse de nulle part. Malgré tous les soins qui lui avaient été apportés, la bâtisse avait pris un sacré coup de vieux en quatre ans. Les Black l'avaient délaissée quand ils avaient fui la Guerre des Sorciers et l’Ordre du Phénix en avait profité pour y établir son repaire. La maison n’avait pas supporté ce brusque changement de propriétaire et s’était rapidement encrassée en guise de protestation. Ses murs décrépis et ses fenêtres sales firent grimacer la rousse. Elle détestait cet endroit. 

Lily gravit une à une les marches usées du perron avant d’abaisser d’un geste vif la poignée d’argent, priant intérieurement pour que la maison soit vide de tous ses occupants. Archie lui avait dit que les effets duraient plusieurs heures et il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu’un la surprenne dans cet état. Que dirait James s’il la voyait comme ça ? 

James. Son mari. 

“Bon sang. Mais qu’es-tu en train de faire, Lily Potter ? Lily. POTTER.”

Par la barbe de Merlin, elle était une Potter maintenant. Elle s’était mariée avec James, avec cet homme qui la vénérait depuis leur première année à Poudlard. James était drôle et intelligent. Charmant et sensible. Il l’aimait avec une passion peu commune et elle l’aimait aussi…. Mais malheureusement pas autant que lui. 

Pas autant que Sirius Black. 

C’était affreux, elle le savait. Mais elle n’y pouvait plus rien maintenant. Elle s’était laissée prendre au piège dans une passion destructrice, un amour interdit qu’elle n’avait pas vu venir. 

La première fois qu’elle avait rencontré Sirius, il l’avait exaspérée autant, si ce n’est plus, que James. Elle avait détesté son petit air prétentieux, la cruauté dont il faisait preuve envers les autres, et surtout envers Severus, auquel il ne cessait de faire des blagues stupides et parfois dangereuses. Quand elle avait appris qu’il avait manqué de le tuer en l’attirant dans la cabane hurlante, ça l’avait mise dans un de ces états ! Une rage folle. Le lendemain, elle lui avait brisé le nez d’un coup de poing. 

L’histoire aurait pu en rester là. Sirius aurait pu ne rester qu’un abruti qu’elle se serait contentée de haïr jusqu’à la fin de sa vie.  Excepté que le comportement de Sirius avait miraculeusement changé après cet accident.  La droite qu’elle lui avait mise et la colère de James y avaient été pour quelque chose, elle le savait.  Mais ce qui avait surtout changé la donne était le fait que Sirius avait finalement assumé son homosexualité. 

Sa confrontation avec Remus, évidemment hors de lui, avait pris en effet un tournant inattendu. Sirius avait fini par lui avouer ses sentiments. Remus, après avoir passé plusieurs jours à réfléchir de son côté, les avait finalement acceptés.  À partir de là, le comportement de Sirius avait changé du tout au tout. Délesté de sa honte et de sa colère, il était devenu une meilleure personne. Ses blagues, dont Severus ne faisait plus les frais, s’étaient faites plus intelligentes et drôles. Son charme s’était décuplé. Lily, qui entre temps avait fini par accepter de sortir avec James, s’était vue devenir son amie puis sa confidente. Et le romantisme presque niais du dernier rejeton des Black l’avait peu à peu envoûtée. Jusqu’à la rendre follement, désespérément, amoureuse de lui. 

“Je suppose que la sale sang-de-bourbe est de retour. Comment osez-vous vivre dans la noble demeure des Black ? Comment osez-vous considérer cette maison comme la vôtre ?"

La voix lugubre de Walburga Black tira Lily de ses pensées. Si les parents de Sirius avaient dû fuir le pays, le tableau de Walburga, collé au mur grâce à un maléfice de Glu perpétuel, s’occupait de rappeler à chaque visiteur qu’il n’était pas le bienvenu dans ces lieux. Lassé de ses injures et de ses regards noirs, l’Ordre avait tenté de la camoufler derrière de vieux rideaux miteux. Mais la bougre avait l’ouïe fine et, dès qu’elle entendait quelqu’un ouvrir la porte, elle prenait plaisir à copieusement l'insulter. 

Comme Lily les ignorait, les attaques de Walburga redoublèrent d’ardeur. 

“Alors, vous avez perdu votre langue ? Vous n’êtes qu’une disgrâce. Je ne sais ce qui me fait le plus honte entre vous et la bête ignoble qui a fait de mon fils un sodomite. Ce sale loup-garou qui vit entre nos murs. Il a souillé la noblesse des Black. J’aimerais qu’un incendie se déclenche et emporte dans ses flammes cette abomination. La purification par le feu. Il n’y a que cela qui marche avec les monstres.”

Cette fois-ci Walburga allait beaucoup trop loin. Lily tira les rideaux poussiéreux d’un geste sec avant de pointer sa baguette vers le portrait et de siffler entre ses dents. 

“Si j’étais vous je me tairais avant qu’un regrettable accident ne finisse par arriver.”

Walburga eu un rire méprisant et se redressa dans son fauteuil. 

“Comme si vous n’étiez pas d’accord avec moi. Je vous entends parler, jeune fille. Je vous entends lui répondre. Vous non plus vous ne l’aimez pas.”

Il y eut silence durant lequel les deux femmes s’affrontèrent du regard. 

“Vous mentez.” murmura Lily. 

“Vous savez bien que non.” La voix de Walburga s’était faite feutrée alors qu’elle savourait pleinement l’expression qui avait pris place sur le visage de la rousse. 

Lily ne lui répondit pas. A la place, elle se hâta de fermer le rideau avant de s’éloigner, ce qui déplut fortement à la matriarche qui se lança dans une nouvelle série d’insultes. Lily pouvait encore les entendre depuis la salle à manger. Mon dieu qu’est-ce qu’elle détestait cette bonne femme. Mais elle haïssait encore plus le fait qu’elle avait raison. Elle n’était plus certaine d’apprécier Remus. 

Quand elle avait mis fin à son amitié avec Severus en cinquième année, Remus était devenu son nouveau meilleur ami. Elle l’avait apprécié pour son intelligence et sa maturité. Quand Remus avait  pris conscience des sentiments de Sirius, c’était à elle qu’il en avait parlé en premier. Et c’était elle qui l’avait convaincu de lui laisser une chance. 

Elle s’en mordait les doigts à présent. 

“Pathétique ! Vous êtes pathétique !” hurla en fond Walburga. 

Lily sourit amèrement. Encore une fois, Mère Black avait raison. 

La tête basse, elle monta lentement les marches grinçantes du vieil escalier en bois en direction de sa chambre. Elle était sûre d’être seule maintenant. Si l'un des trois garçons avait été présent, le raffut créé par le tableau l'aurait forcément fait rappliquer. Quant aux elfes de maison, ils avaient disparu avec les propriétaires des lieux. Non, Lily était seule, comme à son habitude. Seule dans cette maison sombre et poussiéreuse qui lui servait de prison depuis deux ans. 

Lily entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Comme tout le reste de la maison, l’endroit était sinistre. Le papier peint décollé pendait des murs et donnait l’impression que la pièce pelait. Le peu de lumière qui parvenait à passer entre les fenêtres étroites était automatiquement aspiré par les meubles noirs. Les seules touches de couleur provenaient des cadres que James avait posés sur les murs. Des photos de leur mariage. Le plus beau jour de la vie de James. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit le sien aussi. 

Malgré ses sentiments pour Sirius, James avait réussi à la rendre heureuse. Du moins un certain temps. Juste assez pour qu’elle accepte de l’épouser à la fin de leur scolarité, à même pas 18 ans. Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle avait souffert le jour de la cérémonie ! Quand elle avait vu Sirius, si heureux d’être le témoin de James, l’attendre à ses côtés devant l’autel, son cœur avait fondu. Elle aurait voulu tout annuler, arracher son voile et courir vers Sirius pour tout lui révéler... Puis elle avait vu sa main fermement ancrée dans celle de Remus et ça lui avait évidemment remis les idées en place. Sirius était gay. Il ne pourrait jamais l’aimer. D’ailleurs elle doutait même qu’il puisse aimer un jour un autre homme que Remus. Sirius semblait être hypnotisé par le loup-garou. Sa passion était vouée à l’échec, elle le savait. 

Quand James lui avait proposé après leur mariage de venir habiter à Godric’s Hollow, loin de leurs amis, elle avait cru que tout changerait et qu’elle pourrait enfin oublier Sirius pour ne se consacrer qu’à son mari. C’était d’ailleurs ce qu’il s’était passé. Ne plus voir Sirius tous les jours lui avait fait un bien fou et sa relation avec James s’était renforcée. Encore aujourd’hui, elle était sûre que si les choses avaient continué ainsi, elle aurait pu s’en sortir. 

Malheureusement, un an après, la guerre contre Voldemort avait fini par prendre des proportions désastreuses. Un sombre soir de Juin, le manoir familial des Potter disparut dans les flammes lors d’une rixe entre les mangemorts et l’Ordre du Phénix. Privé de leur maison et d’une grande partie de leur richesse, le couple dut se résoudre à venir habiter chez Sirius. 

Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que le cauchemar avait recommencé. Bien sûr, la situation inquiétait tant que Lily n’avait que peu de temps à consacrer à son amour extra-conjugal. Mais, à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Sirius, son cœur se déchirait.

Lily s’observa dans le miroir alors qu’elle se déshabillait entièrement. Elle avait atrocement maigri. Depuis qu’ils vivaient au 12 Square Grimmaurd, c’était comme si la maison la digérait lentement. L’amour qu’elle ressentait pour Sirius la consumait petit à petit. Et pauvre James! Il ne comprenait pas que c’était leur situation qui lui coupait l’appétit. 

“Pourquoi tu ne reprends pas du poids ? La guerre est finie ! Tu peux manger à ta faim maintenant !”. C’était ce qu’il lui répétait en boucle depuis quelques mois.

Parce qu’ils avaient gagné la guerre, il y avait six mois de ça. C’était Dumbledore lui-même qui avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres au cours d’un violent affrontement. Et, si ses sbires continuaient à mener des attaques contre le monde des sorciers, le mage noir n’était plus réapparu. 

À la suite de ces évènements, James et Sirius avaient été nommés Aurors. La proposition avait aussi été faite à Remus, mais ce dernier avait refusé. À la place il avait choisi un emploi au sein du Bureau de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques où il se servait de son statut pour combattre les préjugés et les mauvais traitements subis par les loups garous. Lily avait elle aussi décliné l’offre, la simple idée de devoir se retrouver un jour en mission avec Sirius l’ayant remplie d’effroi. À la place, elle avait prétexté vouloir trouver sa propre voie et errait depuis comme une âme en peine au 12 Square Grimmaurd. 

James n’avait en effet pas souhaité mettre fin à leur cohabitation avec Sirius et Remus, prétextant qu’il valait mieux rester chez eux le temps de refaire leur compte en banque. Lily avait bien sûr tenté de faire changer d’avis son mari **.** Elle avait insisté lourdement pour qu’ils quittent la maison, jusqu’à parfois se montrer agressive, voire hystérique. M ais, quand ce dernier avait exprimé son incompréhension face à son attitude, elle avait abandonné, n’ayant plus la force de mentir et encore moins celle de lui avouer la vérité. 

Debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Lily eut du mal à ouvrir la fiole tant elle tremblait. Allait-elle vraiment le faire ? Était-elle vraiment tombée aussi bas ? Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à James. Elle ne voulait nuire à personne mais sa vie était devenue insupportable. Lily avait besoin de vérifier si, quelle que soit la situation, son amour pour Sirius était condamné à l’échec. C’était la seule chose qui lui permettrait de tourner la page ; d’enfin supporter l'enfer qu’elle vivait depuis plus de trois ans. 

Car ça faisait trois ans qu’elle était coincée ici, obligée de subir la présence constante de Sirius et Remus ainsi que leurs querelles quotidiennes. Si son couple avec James était relativement équilibré, celui de leurs amis était des plus explosifs. Le caractère passionné et fonceur de Sirius se heurtait au tempérament froid et passif de Remus, provoquant des disputes nombreuses et de plus en plus houleuses. Lily, en plus d’y assister,  se trouvait contrainte d'écouter à tour de rôle leurs malheurs. Elle était même obligée de jouer les pigeons voyageurs quand le couple refusait de s'adresser directement la parole.  C’était une situation éreintante qui l’avait peu à peu démolie mentalement. La personne au courant de son calvaire était Peter. Il l’avait trouvé un soir en train de pleurer dans le salon après une soirée trop arrosée. Ce jour-là, Lily avait craqué et c’était au cours d’un long discours bien imbibé qu’elle lui avait tout déballé, le laissant bouche-bée. Le quatrième maraudeur était alors devenu son confident. 

Pour autant, Lily n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire ce qu'elle allait faire car elle savait que cela dépassait toutes les limites. 

La bouteille ouverte, elle arracha l’un de ses propres cheveux pour le plonger à l’intérieur. La potion chauffa entre ses doigts avant de prendre une teinte indigo **.** Lily hésita une dernière fois avant de finalement la porter à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. 

L’effet fut quasiment immédiat. Lily eut l’impression de se consumer de l’intérieur tandis que son estomac se contractait en de violents spasmes. Complètement submergée par la douleur, elle manqua de renverser le reste de la potion et dût se dépêcher de poser le flacon sur le lavabo. Une soudaine nausée la pressa dans la douche où elle cracha péniblement un peu de bile. Ce n’était pas bon. Archie lui avait bien dit qu’elle devait se retenir de vomir. Lily s’assit maladroitement dans le bac et laissa reposer sa tête sur le carrelage froid. Sa vision était trouble et elle avait maintenant du mal à respirer. Le souffle court, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer pour maintenir en elle le contenu de son estomac. Si elle arriva finalement à ne rien rendre, la nausée ne passa pas. La peau recouverte d’une sueur épaisse et collante, Lily resta ainsi prostrée dans un coin de la douche. La transformation fut douloureuse, bien plus que celle causée par du polynectar. Lily sentit ses os pousser et ses membres s’allonger. Son visage se transforma dans des craquements sinistres et son sexe lui brûla atrocement durant ce qu’il lui sembla être une éternité. 

Elle ne se redressa que bien plus tard. Entre ses tempes qui bourdonnaient et sa vue qui s’était brouillée, elle eut toutes les peines du monde à atteindre le lavabo. Le haut de son crâne vint se heurter aux étagères et elle glapit de douleur. Mince. Elle avait dû prendre au moins vingt centimètres. D’habitude elle ne pouvait les atteindre qu’en levant la main. 

Après s’être vigoureusement frottée les yeux, Lily observa le miroir. Ce qu’elle y vit la laissa sans voix. Au lieu de son reflet habituel, c'était un jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il faisait plus d’1m85, avec un visage triangulaire et des pommettes anguleuses parsemées de taches de rousseur. Une touffe de cheveux roux lui encadrait le haut du visage et tombait en une frange épaisse sur ses yeux verts. Son torse était long et pâle, avec une taille étroite. Ses bras fins et osseux au niveau des poignets et ses doigts semblaient être faits pour jouer du piano tant ils étaient longs. 

“Bon sang mais qu’as-tu fait, Lily Evans ?”

Le son de sa propre voix, devenue rauque, la fit sursauter. Cette fois-ci elle avait définitivement dépassé les bornes.

Plus rien ne pourrait la sauver. 

  
  



End file.
